During playback of digital video images, pixels stored in YVU format typically must be converted to RGB format in order to be displayed. Known processes for converting pixels from YVU to RGB format require the solution of the following three equations which together include several multiplications: ##EQU1## Many microprocessors perform multiplications relatively slowly. By contrast, many microprocessors are able to perform table accesses much more quickly than multiplications.
It is an object of the present invention to speed-up the process of converting pixels from YVU to RGB format by replacing multiplications in the pixel conversion process with table look-ups.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows.